You Robbed The Wrong Person
by Turtle-chi
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko were having a good time in the supermarket. Then suddenly men in black were bursting right through the windows. "This is a robbery! Nobody moves!" AkaKuro


**_Turtle-chi : _****Back for another story! Thanks to all the humans who had like my other one-shots! *bows down* I cannot present anymore sincere gratitude towards you! I'll just give you a Thank you! Seriously guys! You had given me another reason to write more stories. Keep the reviews coming because I fucking love single one of your reaction towards my fic!**

**I just hope you would love this too! Also I regret nothing creating this. Nothing!**

**_Warnings :_**** Grammars Errors, OOC, Typos, Un-Beta, Continuous use of profanities, and Crack.**

**_Disclaimer :_**** KnB belongs to its rightful owner Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**Akashi and Kuroko were having a good time in the supermarket. Then suddenly men in black were bursting right through the windows. **_

_**"This is a robbery! Nobody moves!" **_

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko were having a good time in the supermarket. It was their simple date due to their lack of communication. That's why Akashi treasure every last drop of minute passing by looking at his beloved face who is getting all complicated out by choosing the best ingredients for their sweet dinner.

Though, it was not really necessary to pick what to eat, in the end Akashi will still get his best _meal._

So, the red head couldn't help but think what will happen later that night after they are done with their dinner. Of course after they had eaten, they should proceed to dessert where Kuroko is the feast that will be served at Akashi.

It has been months since the bluennette deprived him from touching. Hohoho~ He will have this, even if he have to do it for 50 rounds to just sate his lust drive.

The red head smile to himself. Suddenly there was a soft tap on his broad shoulder. Akashi quickly spun around to see his lover worried face.

"Akashi-kun, is smiling creepily..." Kuroko's brows furrow at the sight of the red head. Akashi dismiss how rudely Kuroko just call him creep. He ask dreamily if the bluenette was done shopping.

"So are you done?" Came the query almost giddy question.

"Oh... Yes, I'm done." The bluennette soft reply.

Akashi's eyes beam even brighter than before. His thought run wildly.

Getting home early - Finishing Dinner quickly - Proceeding to desert = **More time for late night activities!**

Akashi will be more than happy to get home quickly. The red head seductive tongue found itself sweeping across its lips for anticipation. He will damn savour this beautiful night. Oh yes he will!

He grabs the other basket that Kuroko was holding and dash his way to the counter.

Little confused by the action, Kuroko just let him be. _'He must be really hungry...'_ He said for himself.

After running after Akashi, Kuroko sense disappointed aura around the red head. It must be the long line up ahead.

"Akashi-kun?" The red head turn around to see his lover's; again worried face. "I'm okay." Was his mechanical response. Akashi was in hurry. More likely desperate to go home already. The way the cashier slowly swiping the product to the scanning machine was irritatingly. How come the line was so long at this day?It didn't happen before but why right now! Akashi just tighten his grip around the handle of the basket. If further handle with strong vise, that thing will be broken.

There was and old woman who slowly put her groceries. A man who has so many items he bought. And a woman who dare talk at her phone while putting her items.

Akashi wanted to kill the woman on the spot but refrain himself. 'This will be all worth it Akashi Seijurou.' He reprimanded to his self.

After a painful century had passed (Akashi was overreacting) Finally it's his turn! Akashi carefully put the basket's content at the counter and waited patiently for the cashier to finish billing the items. It was excruciating. How that cashier leisurely scan it. Akashi fought back the urged to strangle the woman. She even has the nerve to even flirt at him. Good thing his Tetsuya was preoccupied by the book beside them or else his boyfriend might think his cheating on him and it may result of less chance to bed the bluennette.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" What is this flirty bitch doing! Akashi's eyes twitch. (Go ahead Akashi go strangle that bitch already!) But since he was raised as polite boy Akashi swallowed really hard. He spoke ever so calm and ask the cashier kindly to hurry the process. But Akashi didn't really ask kindly and not really calm.

**"Could you hurry up?" **That is what the ordinary people heard but what the flirty red swollen lip woman heard was different. **'Die and rot in hell bitch!' **Mostly exactly like that.

Akashi smile was coated with deadly venom that would almost bite off the head of the woman. In fear of dying quickly. The cashier make haste. Let just sympathize for the fallen woman who got scared and shit her pants.

Satisfied by his work, Akashi turn to his lover who haven't had a clue what just happen over the counter. The red head was staring so intently at the exposed skin over the neck that Kuroko might get undress by it. Fear not it didn't happen.

Though, Akashi can't shrug the feeling inside of him that something terrible will happen. As if his intuition was telling him something is definitely going wrong. Like the feeling of people will hinder his plan for the night. Oh no they won't! He will kill them! Even if it were his parent! Nobody take away his Tetsuya-

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Kyaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

People started panicking. There were people with black hoodie and mask just burst right into those glass mirrors. The shattering glass was scattered everywhere and injuring few by passers. The people in black were holding weapons. One has AA-12 Auto-Assault Shotgun, the other one has AKS-74U, and one with eye-patched man has 100-AK series while the other two man have pistol as firearms. To say they were really flashy since they have fancy guns but they ain't fake, that's guaranteed.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Get yo fucking heads down! This is a robbery! Nobody makes a fucking move!" After their announcement, the people inside was frighten and they do what the robbers want.

"Yo just all stay quiet! Y'all are fucking hostages!" Everyone shut their traps. They quiver in fear and huddle together. People are already crying and hugging each other. Some are whispering sentiments. It was a pitiful sight.

One robber turn his sight to the counter and he saw the flash of red there, still standing. "Oi! You there! Put the money in bag!" The red head didn't move.

"Oi! Are you fucking deaf?! I said put the loot in the bag!" Now the infuriated man walks closer to the red head and pokes the back of Akashi with the tip of the rifle. The people were now sympathizing the boy. It was no use, the red boy was vulnerable. He was no match with a man who has gun.

The irritated robber spun the red head. As he twist the person, slowly revealing who is this courageous boy; he felt something was unleashing. Akin to kill and massacre everyone in its way.

**"Hnn?" **The robber jolted backward. He just saw the incarnated devil in a split of second laughing at the background. He was shivering uncharacteristically. Feels like that table is turn. The red head face is more scarier than then one who has weapons.

The hostages gulp full saliva down their throat.

"D-don't act t-tough kid!" The robber tried to utter his words flawlessly but failed miserably. He tried to point the rifle at the red head face. His hand was trembling and the sight was just down right pitiful.

"Don't move ya bastard or I'll fucking blow your head off!" The other robbers run to the cowering man. Akashi's stares were enough to be a murder weapon. That's true.

"Hey-hey-hey, just hold up a minute. You are just getting intimidated by a kid." Said the snickering man who tried to calm the frustrated partner.

The burglars look at the red head again and they tried to be civilized. "Hey kid, we don't want anyone getting hurt. Just go there with the people and wait until were done."

**"You want me to wait?"** The atmosphere thickens with tension. "Ye-yeah...?" one of the mugger replied.

**"He-he-he."** The people inside shiver, cower and some pass out. Some kids already crying closer to their moms_'_

_Mommy! I'm scared!' 'Its okay-it's okay, I'm scared too...'_

Akashi walk gracefully closer to the thieves and the five black suited men staggered back. **"You just had to interrupt my dinner, right this very day."** Akashi grabs one of the shotgun and breaks in into half. People stare in awe and disbelief. **"Now how could I finish you off? Slowly or Painfully?"** The option was not really good.

**"Though, even your death won't be nearly satisfying enough to please me."** And there it is again. The frightening atmosphere; making people nausea just being there.

The hysterical laugh at the background was disturbing that the crowd could see a 2 horn devil chortling. Akashi eyes were glazing fearfully to the thieves. His mouth was chanting something repeatedly. This drain the color out of the people present in the supermarket.

Heterochromatic eyes scan his predator. All the robbers could do was pray that after this event they could still be alive. Mentally and Physically. But it seems the chance of them surviving was decreasingly quicker than they thought.

The other robbers couldn't shoot because fear paralyzes them. They were trembling really hard. Akashi was about to lunge himself and slaughter them without a tinge of mercy when;

"Akashi-kun... This book is good." The cute voice stopped the onslaught that will happen but they weren't save from heart attack. There was Kuroko magically appear out of nowhere causing few customer to choke on their saliva out of shock. It also seems that he was not aware of what's happening around.

Akashi looks at the shining Kuroko that was holding the book closely to his chest. The bluennette eyes were practically sparkling with joy. "Then I'll buy it for you." Akashi smiled to Kuroko, ruffling his soft blue locks. The bluennette seems pleased and Akashi proceed to the counter. They left the money there and stride to the automated sliding door.

Silence engulfed the supermarket. No one even dare to talk or even stand up from their position. They were still rooted by the fear.

A devil and a ghost just showed up in front of them and that said teenage-weirdos didn't even bat an eyelashes to the robbers. They just fucking disregard them!

After a few more minutes, few of the customers had already shaken up to reality. They stood up dusting their clothes. "Sheesh, kids this days... Fearful than the devil itself." An old man spoke. Another man remarked was: "What a heart attack." while holding his heart. The situation was really vexing and frustratingly.

The robbers were completely forgotten lying on the floor. They just stared at the ceiling. They should have stay in their homes.

"I think… We robbed the wrong person..." whisper one of the crooks. The other four robbers nod in agreement. There is no doubt about that.

Yeah definitely wrong person to mess with.

Especially when that person had plans for the evening that involves getting in his boyfriend pants.

* * *

**_Turtle-chi: _Phew! Done and done again! Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
